


Coming Home

by sanctum_c



Series: Tub Fics [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bubble Bath, Edge (Compilation of FFVII), Multi, Post-Canon, Seventh Heaven (Compilation of FFVII), Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris comes home... to find no one seemingly around.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Tub Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179503
Kudos: 9





	Coming Home

"Hello?" Aeris called as she unlocked the front door of the Seventh Heaven. Already the situation was odd - a locked front door; very unusual for this time of day. And now, the interior seemed deserted. She pushed the door closed behind her, hand straying to the pocket of her bag where her phone was. Easy enough to find out where people were - and let them know she was back. No. Not quite yet; the trek across the city had been more tiring than she realised - especially when she had not previously factored in how heavy her bag was. But she was also here now and eager to see people. After all, it had been how long since she last came back? Two months? More? It might even be three or four now. Not good. Aeris shook her head. "New promise," she muttered. "Come back more regularly - and stop getting distracted." Good in principle but hard to resist the lure of what might be over the next rise or in the bottom of a gorge. No. She could resume her explorations later; she needed to be fair to her partners. But... She was home, and bed was just upstairs. So; snooze first, then figure out where the others were.

Aeris dragged her bag across the swept, clean floor to the stairs. Seeds got heavy fast it turned out - especially when they numbered in the hundreds. Tiring to carry but worth it; more for the garden gradually assembled at the heart of Edge. Not everything she brought back was capable of growing in this climate naturally - and those that did produce shoots would not necessarily thrive. The ones that did were enough to make all her explorations worthwhile. Plus it never hurt to take the seeds too whenever she found them. Just in case. Not that Aeris was ever sure what that case actually entailed outside of another apocalyptic event threatening the Planet, but there was no reason to fight the compulsion. Just in case.

Odd. Denzel and Marlene's shoes were not on the rack near the stairs, but Cloud and Tifa's boots were. Cloud's fully assembled sword stood nearby too - ready to go when he went on deliveries outside the city. "Curious," she muttered. "Hello?" she called again louder. "Cloud? Tifa?" Nothing. She held her breath for a long moment.

No way anyone could have died and she not felt it. Absolutely not - the lack of mako reactors ensured everything was clear across the world, though fortunately no loved ones had yet returned to the Planet. As far as she was aware anyway. But then; what if it had not been quite that bad? What if Cloud and/or Tifa were seriously ill or injured in an attack? What if someone broke in, or tried to rob the Seventh Heaven? She glanced around. Didn't seem like it; the bar was still too neat, the till closed and secure. Well, unless someone cleaned the mess afterwards. Not the outcome of a sudden violent attack. Okay. So, either Cloud and Tifa had new shoes - a definite possibility, though decadent given the boots here while worn were perfectly servicable - and were out with Marlene and Denzel; or they were still here somewhere. And not answering her greeting. Which then meant either they had not heard her or were unable to answer. And if that was true and the kids really weren't here... Aeris grinned.

Her exhaustion diminished a little; too long for her to not be able to muster up the energy to join them in bed. And she could surprise them both as well. Perfect. Aeris slipped her boots off and padded up the stairs in her socks, the stairs not even creaking a little. Still nothing audible though; no rhythmic creaks or stifled moans or even the-kids-aren't-here-so-we-can-be-as-noisy-as-we-like groans. Maybe they had already finished? Aeris clicked her tongue and paused at the first landing. Cloud's office was open, the room vacant. At least the camping bed was nowhere in sight - Tifa must have finally convinced him to sleep in the big bed no matter how early or late he returned home. Finally. Now to get there herself. The two of them could be dozing, tired after their exertions. If so, she would curl up beside them for a surprise when they woke up.

No creak in the mechanism or from the hinges as the bedroom door opened - even the handle moved smoothyl and silently. She could probably give Yuffie a run for her money in stealth terms. Aeris bit back the smile and stepped into the room. And stopped. All that effort was for nothing; the bed was empty.

She should have phoned ahead. A heavy sigh filled with disappointment. Both Cloud and Tifa asked her to tell them when she would be back numerous times, but it was always hard to pass up the look of shock, surprise and delight as she strolled through the door. Of course, it seemed like she had somehow done herself out of that delight this time. No. There were still options. Something like a fairy-tale princess, waiting for a kiss form her true loves sounded appealing. Easy to sort; she would need to hide her boots, her staff and her bag. Then a long nap and wait for someone to find her. Awoken with a kiss sounded pretty good.

The bar or the deliveries must be doing well for the new footwear. Had Cloud purchase a newer, slightly less cumbersome sword too? Find out later. First things first; painkillers. Her head was starting to throb. Her last drink was some hours previous, and concentrating in the silence made the skin of her forheard feel tight. She massaged her temple as she left the bedroom, stepped across the hall and pulled the bathroom door open. And stopped. Cloud and Tifa stared at her wide-eyed from a bubble-filled bath. "Aeris!" Tifa exclaimed with an embarrassed smile. "I didn't know you were back. Would be back." She bit her lip.

"I am," Aeris replied smiling at her. "This is new," she added and took a careful step forward.

Cloud was looking very red. Heat or embarrassment? Knowing him; more than likely both. "Spur of the moment idea," he murmured. "Tifa was talking about how great it was when the two of you took a bath together..."

"And then he offered to fill in," Tifa added when he trailed off.

"Nice isn't it?" Aeris asked, toying with a stray ringlet and crouching beside them.

"I think so?" Cloud replied.

Tifa sighed. "He doesn't seem to get it." Her expression turned a little more serious. "You were supposed to call ahead you know."

"I know," Aeris replied glibly. Was there enough room for her too? Crammed in between them? The water looked inviting and it should do wonders for her tired feet. Painkillers. Wandered to the sink and extracted two tablets from the cabinet. "Glad I didn't though," she said as she swallowed the painkillers back. "I would have missed out on this." They grinned back at her impossible to resist smile. "I think I like this as a welcome home even if you never planned for it." A glance down the hall; Marlene's door stood open and the room looked vacant. "I presume the kids are with Barret or Reeve?"

"Yeah, Barret," Tifa nodded. "We, er, wanted some alone time?" Cloud flushed again.

Aeris fiddled with her top button. "I can leave you too it if you want?" She gestured at the door. "Let you finish up."

"Not now you're here!" Tifa insisted. "Look, um, just give us a few minutes and we'll be out and dressed." She moved to get out of the bath.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Aeris shrugged off her jacket. "I'd much rather join you in there." She pulled her dress over her head and dropped it behind her.

"Aren't you tired?" Cloud asked with a frown. "After the trip?"

"Cloud?" Aeris asked. "While I am glad you are concerned for my health; do you really not want me to get in with you two?"

"I would," Cloud answered after a very short pause.

"Of course we would!" Tifa added.

"Good." Aeris shed her underwear and splashed happily into the bath with both of her lovers.


End file.
